bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Battles
Club Battles are battles in Bloons TD Battles Mobile where players can play special versions of either Assault Mode or the Battle Arena. Only those who have unlimited Club Battles access can play them as many times they would like. Players who do not have unlimited club access will be limited to once every 24 hours, unless they have free admissions via Battle Spins (i.e. the prize of getting a free admission can be earned via Battle Spins). Some tracks (called maps in this game) are only available in Club Battles, namely Area 52, Wizard's Keep, Inlets, Ghostly Coast, and Roadblock. Types of Club Battles :This section is incomplete. You can help by adding all the Club Battle types. There are various types of Club Battles. Sometimes these Club Battles are single-mode Club Battles, sometimes multiple types. The following types may exist in certain Battle Arenas: *'Bananza!' (Mega Cash)– Double Cash for bloon eco (income), Bloon Sends, Banana Farms, and Bloon Traps. Occasionally, they will also include double money from Wired Funds, Support Chinook, and any other method of earning cash. Bananza Mode will also double penalty costs from sending strong bloons such as MOAB-class Bloons though. *'Random Trio! (R3) '(???) – The same three towers are selected for both players at random. No bonus tower is allowed. Random three towers can be reset when skipping a track. In Card Battles, its unique variant is instead named Random Cards, where both players play with a random set of 15 cards on both sides. *'Mega Boosts '(Big Upgrades) – Using Tower Boost grants one extra upgrade for all towers on the most highly upgraded path, free of cost, regardless of cost. Using a Bloon Boost upgrades all sent bloons in the next 6 (?) seconds one bloon grade higher (e.g. red->blue or ceramic->MOAB) *'Play With Fire' (Risk / Reward) – Double income for sending Bloons, but all sent bloons go to both players. *'Speed Battles' (Go Faster!) – Bloons are faster and can be sent 2 rounds earlier than normal. Income rate also increases (one income received every 4.2 seconds instead of every six). *'Old School' - No Powers or Skips can be used and no bonus tower is allowed. (Old School will not be in a combo) Sometimes there will be multiple types. However, Card Battles will only allow just Random Cards even though all other rules are free from that restriction. The following possible combinations shown so far are: *'Speed With Fire' – Speed Battles + Play With Fire. Bloons move faster, can be sent 2 rounds faster, and all Bloon Attacks are sent back to both players. Considered very difficult by inexperienced players. *'Bananza With Fire' – Bananza + Play With Fire. Double Cash for many or all methods of income, plus sent bloons going back to both players. Bloon Sends grant 4x the amount of income than normal. Starting income is raised to $500/6 seconds, similar to normal Bananza Mode. *'R3 Speed' – Speed Battles + Random Trio. Three towers are selected at random, and faster bloons can be sent 2 rounds earlier. *'R3 MegaBoosts' – Random Trio + Mega Boosts. Three towers selected at random, and boosts boost bloons' ranks or towers' upgrades. *'Boosty Bananza' (Mega Bananzas) – Bananza + Mega Boosts. Double Cash for many or all methods of income, plus boosts can be used to rank up towers. Considered by many players to be their favourite. *'Megaboost Fire' – Mega Boosts + Play With Fire. Towers and bloons can be boosted, and all bloon attacks are sent back to both players *'R3 Boosty Bananza' – Random Trio + Mega Boosts + Bananza. Towers and bloons can be boosted, three towers are selected at random, and all income generation is doubled. *'R3 Play with Fire' *'Speed Bananza '(Faster Bananza) *'R3 Bananza' *'R3 Speed Bananza' *'Speedy Boosty Bananza' *'Speed Banza Fire' *'R3 Speed MegaBoosts' *'R3 Speed Play with Fire' *'Speed Megaboosts Fire' Occasionally, some Club Battles also involve adding restrictions to certain towers. Most commonly whenever there are restrictions to towers, the COBRA is restricted. A maximum of three club exclusive rules can be applied. This can also be seen when trying to host a friend club battle when setting it up. Gallery Club bananza.png|Bananza! rules Speed with fire.png|Speed With Fire gameplay Clubchallengebananza.png|Club Challenge in a Bananza r3boostybananza.png|R3 Boosty Bananza R3banaza.png|R3 Bananza Btdbspeedinstruct.png|Speed Battles description Megaboostsgameplay.PNG|Gameplay of Megaboosts. Expiredclub.png|Expired Club Battle. The player must exit the arenas and re-enter the arenas for a refreshed set of Club Battles. Trivia *Bananza Mode typically restricts COBRA, but in Rainbow Ruins or above they almost always will guarantee allowance of COBRA. **As for Lead Dungeon's Bananza Mode, the allowance/restrictance varies from time to time. *In the files there is an additional mode called "Nightmare" with the special rule "Towers cost 10% more each round". *There are also four additional unused modes "ChosenPath_1", "ChosenPath_2", "Drylands", and "Wetlands". Drylands uses only non water towers, while wetlands uses only water towers. ChosenPath_1 and ChosenPath_2 only allow path 1 or 2 upgrades. *Also in the files on an unused portion you can see the words "DEFENSE CLUB", suggesting that Defense Clubs may be added in the future. Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile